Intense Birthday
by sobouchat
Summary: Randy wants the birthday boy but Jay has other plans! story is better, I promise! REVIEW DEEPLY APPRECIATED
1. Chapter 1

_**Time for Adam's B day… Well I am a bit early but they say it's the gesture that matters! Hope you like it folks!**_

Jason closed his locker, battling with the metallic door was getting harder and harder every day but he didn't care. He wanted this locker and he had it. The view was breathtaking…

The blonde leaned against the wall, waiting for the bell to ring. His name was Adam and sometimes their eyes would meet from across the hall or in the cafeteria. Phil gave Jason a slap on the shoulder.

"Hey, man! Stop drooling, you don't want to be responsible for someone slipping and breaking a leg!" He laughed, getting his math book and giving a quick glance to the blonde beauty before turning back to his friend. "He turned seventeen today, my friend… He is a true cutie but he's one of the taken… He is with Randy Orton, so maybe you should…" He trailed off, following a very red Jason towards the courtyard.

"I'm not an idiot, I know that… Besides I never even spoke to the guy! It's not like the son of the local sport gear shop could compete against the son of the mighty millionaire Bob Orton. I could barely afford a cake when that brat could ask daddy dearest to buy the bakery… Now, go to Kofi I like being miserable alone." Jay almost screamed in exasperation.

"Don't bite my head off, I have to go anyways but let me give you a piece of advice I got from being with the loveliest boyfriend ever. Buying love is not loving… Who knows if your blonde angel doesn't care about that!" Brooks said before running to his lover and kissing him softly.

Jay mumbled under his breath, searching through his bag for his biology book and not finding it. He had been way too busy watching Adam bending to grab his P.E bag. Too bad they didn't have that class in common, how wonderful it would have been to see him under the shower or even running shirtless for Mr. Anderson's class.

"Damn, watch it!" He snarled, snapping out his daydreaming when he bumped into another student.

"Sorry, it's an accident… I'm so clumsy…" Adam said, trying desperately not to blush as he bent and started gather his scattered books in the hallway before they were damaged by the other students.

"N-no, it's mine… I was, huh… Thinking." Jay stuttered, helping the other blonde with his belongings.

"What about?" Adam blurted out. "Sorry, it's not my business… I get… Curious… I'm Adam Copeland by the way." He managed to extend a hand imitated by Jason a second later.

"I-I'm Jay… Reso, well my ID says William but don't ever believe it. My parents had run out of ideas that day…" He chuckled nervously.

"Keep William for your old age. My middle name is Joseph it beats everything by a mile! I saw you in Mr. Dibiase's biology class, right?"

Jay gulped, it was his next class and he'd forgotten his book… Again…

"I. Am. So. Dead." The shorter boy said before face palming himself.

"What is it?" Adam asked with his hand on his new friend's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Dibiase's gonna get my ass… I forgot his damn book… Fuck!" He whispered.

"I'll let you peak, you'll just have to come closer." Adam smiled.

Was he really flirting with him? With his big smile, those green eyes that looked like a wild forest no one could really get in, his wild blonde hair and this tanned slender body. Jason was bothered, the cold October becoming hotter and hotter by the second.

"O-Okay, I'll just hum… Move my things… Towards you. You sure about this? I heard Orton was a jealous guy, I don't want to get you into trouble because I'm a moron…"

Adam blushed and shyly hid behind his hair.

"He kinda is but I wouldn't reek of awesomeness if I didn't help morons in needs, right?"

The bell rang; interrupting their laughter and making them gulp. Biology wasn't the problem but the teacher gave hell to everyone and since Jay had rejected his son's proposition to date during the summer, his life had dramatically changed for the worse. The Canadian had never been that good with science but in addition to that he received twice the detention tickets and sarcastic comments on how he would never achieve anything in his life except living in his parent's basement and working at their shop for the rest of his life.

They quickly joined the other student and gently asked Matt hardy to switch spots to avoid the drama.

"Ah, my favorite student! Jason finally moved closer. I guess you're not as scared as you once were. And you made a new friend, I see. Or is it… That you thought I was stupid and blind? Both of you grab a ticket for tonight's detention. No helping your parents tonight, mister Reso!" Mr. Dibiase laughed, his beard trembling as he quickly wrote on the ever hated pink paper.

"Sir, it's my fault. Not Adam's, you don't need to punish him. Please…" Jay tried, stopped by the look on his teacher's face.

"One more word and I send you to Mr. Laurinaitis' office." He said in a very definitive tone.

Jason took a look at Adam and mouthed an apology before they continued their class, studying amebas that in his opinion looked pretty much like the Dibiase family. Finally the bell rang again and the entire group exited the evil science lab.

"I am so sorry, Adam… I-I don't know how to tell you how much I'm sorry. I never wanted that…" Jay stammered, stopped when Adam just smiled at him.

"It's fine… If you want to be fully forgiven though, come to my birthday tonight… After detention, we celebrate with Randy and I don't know anybody… I haven't been in Helmsley High for very long and I'd really like having someone I invited. You can come with your friends too if you want, it's a Halloween party too so, just bring a costume or something…"

It was Jay's turn to blush.

"Huh… Yeah that would be awesome." He smiled while they got to their lockers to get their jackets. But it didn't last long when he saw the boy waiting for Adam with a basket ball bouncing furiously in his hands. Randy Orton looked pissed.

"Hey honey! How was your day?" Adam asked, trying to sound chipper and secure. At that moment Jay really hated that guy, just for making his friend uncomfortable.

"It could have been great if you hadn't done that stupid thing. Who's gonna watch me practice?" He said angrily, sending the ball to the opposite wall and startling the blonde boy. He didn't seem to notice Jason's presence and looked at him like he was some dirt on his new pair of shoes. "What are you looking at?"

"Just watching a guy get all cranky when he's not the one being punished. Adam's the one in detention and I'm sorry but I'm responsible for it so if you need to be angry at someone, yell at me or even punch me!" Jay blurted out, balling his fists expecting to get his jaw broken any second. Instead, the brunette smirked and observed him more closely.

"Interesting, knight in their shining armors always amuse me. You should come tonight." He turned towards his boyfriend and pecked him on the lips. "Don't be late for the party; I'm out with the others for a game. See you later. I can't wait to see what costume you got… I bet you'll be very sexy in it."

Both blonde were left alone in the deserted hallway with their pink notes in hands while Randy took off, bouncing his ball on the tiles.

"Uh… So, you got a ride, after I mean… Before the party and all…" Jay stuttered, cursing under his breath for sounding like a retard each time he opened his mouth.

"Nope, I guess I'm a bit screwed. Again." Adam sighed. "So, what do we do in that detention thingy?"

"Wow, you never had detention before… Man, you're the first student I know who never… Never mind… Well you sit down and talk to other people because Mr. Foley never gives a damn about us." Jason reached for his hand despite the furious race taking place in his chest and dragged a very intrigued Adam through the hallways towards the classroom Mr. Dibiase had written down.

"Hi Mick! Here is a newbie, the name is Adam." Jay said as he found soda in his bag and handed the cans along with their notes.

"Nice to meet you, Adam. Choose a seat and keep it down. The gang is already there so I know it's gonna be hard but you'll have to make an effort." The hairy monster known as Mick Foley growled happily.

Jay led his friend towards the group seating in the back.

"Hey guys, this is Adam. I took him down with me for this one. Adam this is the rejects of Helmsley High."

"Hi Adam." Chris Irvine, Phil Brooks, Kofi Sarkodie, Amy Dumas, Jeff and Matt Hardy said in unison.

"Hello." Adam laughed while Jason shook his head and got rid of his jacket.

"And thank you guys for not sounding like we just arrived at an AA meeting!"

"No problem, honey!" Jeff giggled, sucking on his lollipop until his boyfriend gave him a light slap on the back of the head. The youngest member of the gang massaged his messy green hair and stuck his tongue to them.

"I'm sorry for my boyfriend's behavior. You know when they say hanging out with older people make you more mature and stuff? Well you just met the exception. Chris is the name and that's Jeff. You get who Amy is of course. The other Hardy is all hers and meet Kofi and Phil. Because I'm sure that ass forgot to tell you who we were… He does it all the time…" The older boy smirked watching Jay shifting on his feet.

The rest of the three hours were spent getting to know each other better and working a little on their homework. Jeff was in charge of the art projects, Phil and Matt shared the math assignments and the rest worked on English and science together.

The bell rang a little too soon now that Adam had met friends. Of course, Randy was sweet and his friends were nice but he had come to the conclusion he had nothing in common with those polite, muscled people who had only interest in an orange ball they kept around like their lives depended on it.

And there was Jason. With his boyish style, his jokes and the little attentions he had all afternoon. That was more than he ever had from Randy in the last three months. All he had in his mind while putting the make-up on his face was those wonderful eyes, hiding a storm, and his short hair he wanted to touch just to feel if it was as soft as he imagined. He was hoping that the shorter blonde didn't catch him staring when he had driven him back home.

He traced black lines on the white crème he had smeared over his face after putting on a black slim and tight t shirt. Tonight he got to be a blonde version of Eric Draven, the rocker back from the dead to avenge his fiancée's death. He loved the Crow, it was his favorite movie and the character was sexy enough to get attention. This would be good!

He headed towards the biggest house in the neighborhood, guided by the sound of dance music blasting through the heavy stereo equipment set in the frosted gardens around it. He smiled to a bunch of people he barely met three times since he had arrived in town.

He saw Randy, filling a cup with beer already drunk or so it seemed. It would be a hard night. The son of Bob Orton smiled, taking in the view. The make-up wasn't great but he could do with the body. He let Ted, Dave and Cody to pull his blonde into a sloppy kiss. Adam slightly winced at his taste. Kissing the jock was like making out with an ashtray mixed with a can of beer.

The boys made out for a few seconds unaware of the pair of stormy eyes staring at them. Jason felt a deep burn seeing that darkened beauty in the arms of that drunk brat. He could see Ted checking him out from a distance with a satisfied smile on. He had noticed how much Jay had been fascinated by Randy's new interest. Cody was eyeing for their cheap leader, hating how the slender beauty got all the attention.

Randy held him tight with nothing else in his mind but having hot sex in the nearest bedroom. He kept on pretending that he was interested in his costume and the new people he had met during the day while grabbing a condom and candies on the way.

The group watched as the defenseless blonde got trapped into Randy's web. But before either of them could even react Jay was gone.

"Where the Hell is he? I hope he won't do anything stupid." Amy shouted trying to cover the music.

"No idea…" Matt shouted back. "Let's split and find him.

In the meanwhile, Randy Orton had closed the door and with a swift movement and a key he had made his choice. The wrong one of course.

_**Here is the first part. I'm splitting it… Because I can XD **_

_**What might happen… **_

_**(Just so you now I think Edge would look stunning as The Crow… It's one of his favorite movies, how appropriate ^^)**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_**Oh yeah… I turned Randy into his old asshole self… Sorry, but it's Halloween soon so I did it! XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, back already! Where did Jay go…? **_

"Randy, wait… I don't think that a good idea…" Adam whispered, fighting against the tears that threatened to come out any second.

But Randy didn't hear anything anymore. He had thrown his false surgeon gown on a side of the bed and was attacking his loose pants although they were tight enough for the blonde to see a very noticeable bulge distorting the fabric.

"You're a slut with all that make-up on… Such a good slut with that nice mouth of yours. You're gonna suck on me like a lollipop." The brunette whispered in his deep, lust coated voice.

Adam shook his head trying to find an exit and noticing the golden key around his boyfriend's neck. The tall blonde whimpered as he saw the coldness in Randy's eyes.

"Come on! There is no way you're a virgin… You may have fooled everyone but not me!" The American growled tackling him to the bed. In seconds he had torn the tight black shirt off his prey's chest who was now crying freely, begging for mercy. The spoiled first born of Bob Orton was like his dad… He liked them begging, fearing what he might do to them. He picked a strawberry lollipop and tore and held it in front of his scared boyfriend's face.

"Suck on it… Now!" He ordered in his ever cold voice.

Adam took the candy in his mouth, sucking on it for a second. His distraction provided him with an opportunity. As soon as he had Randy captivated with his tongue, he threw his knee right into his crotch, leaving him bent over the bed in pain, cursing and panting for air.

The blonde ran to the door banging on the door for someone to help him out. Randy got back up slowly, his muscles rolling in anger underneath his tanned skin.

"You're going down, bitch… No one does this to me!" He whispered angrily, hissing like the viper that he was. He ran and threw the blonde face first against the door.

Adam whimpered, feeling some blood trickle on the side of his nose. Randy watched him with a predatory smile on his thin lips. He waved the key in front of the dizzy boy.

"We are gonna make this last, baby. You'll never forget your seventeenth birthday, I promise."

Adam screamed again when the vicious boy grabbed his long mane and dragged him back to the bed and handcuffed him to the bedpost. Despite the blows that the captain of the basket ball team kept on giving him, Adam wasn't ready to let him have him. He kept on moving and screaming as much as he could.

"Help me! Somebody, help!" He begged, his voice rendered hoarse from all the effort.

Jason was walking, thinking and drinking. He nursed the cheap beer, the image of Randy kissing the most beautiful guy he had ever seen lingering in the back of his brain as walked on the frost covered grass. He decided to get in and warm up a little before going home. He walked through the hall, trying to choose wich family portrait he would cover in beer before he would leave.

Then he heard the screaming coming from upstairs. Someone he knew, that was for sure. Someone screaming for help. Jason had never been the usual hero. He didn't have the perfect smile, he was rather short and he was nowhere near popular but he had never let anyone down and wasn't about to start tonight.

He arrived to the right door and tried unsuccessfully o get in. He tried running into it like anybody with action movie tastes but the thick wood wouldn't budge. That's when he noticed a marble statue. The thing was hideous he noticed before crashing it on the doorknob and opening the door. He stared at a bloodied Adam, trying to defend himself from a furious Orton's attacks.

He let the statue fall next to before grabbing a bat in the corner and swinging it right in the face of the devious brunette.

"Are you alright, God I'm so sorry Adam." Jay almost cried as he searched the unconscious teenager for the keys and freed his friend from his restraints. He ripped the soft sheet to wipe some blood from the sobbing blonde and gave him his jacket to cover his bare torso. "Let's get you home, okay?"

Both blondes exited the house as quick as they could, Jay sending texts to Chris and Matt to explain the situation. Soon they arrived at the Copeland's apartment, fortunately empty since Judy was working night shifts lately.

Jay followed his friend's instructions and retrieved the first aid kit from the cabinet and cleaned the wound and the rest of the make-up while talking softly to reassure him.

"It's not as bad as we thought." He smiled gently, breathing quicker when he left a kiss on his bumped forehead. Adam looked at him before turning his head away. "You want me to leave?"

The older blonde grabbed his shirt and pulled him against him.

"Please don't leave…" He whispered, his eyes watering again. Jason nodded, leading his friend towards the shower.

"The water will help you warm up a little bit." He added before he got interrupted by a kiss. Adam Joseph Copeland was half naked, terrorized and kissing him. What a weird night…

"Wait, it's just because of what happened… You don't really want to do this." He whispered, wishing the room hadn't got so warm in the last ten seconds.

"I want you… Even before, I was thinking of you. You're funny, honest, smart and very handsome. And I want you… I want you to erase him from me… Please, make this go away, Jay…" Adam sniffed, big tears rolling down his cheeks and crossing his plump lips.

Jason didn't need any more words to know what to do. He placed his lips against Adam's and sweetly licked the salty water off with the tip of his tongue waiting for his friend to let him in. he wiped the rest with his thumbs and slowly deepened the kiss, moaning at the sweet taste of the taller boy's mouth.

They were clumsy as they made their way towards the bed room; they undressed each other with Jay caressing the forming bruises on Adam's body and bending over to kiss them.

Adam had been terrified less than an hour ago when he'd seen what Randy had in store for him but Jay's erection, bouncing against his belly looked sweet and tempting. His hands were soft against his sore skin and his tongue was doing wonders on his nipples, distracting him from any pain. The cuts and blows were like a bad dream on the brink to be forgotten.

Jason made him lie on the bed, climbing between the sheets on top of him to let their hard members rub together. Both boys moaned into their kiss, Adam cupping Jay's ass to increase the pressure.

The shorter blonde eyed for something he could use to lubricate them.

"Baby oil, in the drawer…" Adam panted, running his hands over his body.

When he found what he was looking for Jay found himself rolled on the bed with the birthday boy on top of him.

"Are you sure about this?" Jay asked after pulling his lover into another breathtaking kiss. "We can just sleep here… Wait until you're ready…"

Adam tilted his head on the side.

"I want my first to be someone who cares… Just like you do, I'm ready… You're just… Perfect." He smiled before devouring his lips again. He slid his hand under the sheets and started fondling him swallowing the moans he provoked. "I want to know every inch of you because I know I'll never be scared of you and you're the sexiest man I ever met."

"You should have that bump checked out." Jay chuckled, arching up in his partner's hand before pinning him back and licking him across the chest, leaving a trail of kisses across his stomach before taking the head of his cock in his mouth.

"JAY!" He screamed, as jolts of pleasure ran through his body. Jason kept on sucking around the mushroom head, taking more of Adam in as he went on. He let the shaft fill his mouth, bobbing up and down massaging the thick veins on the side. "I'm gonna come, feels so good Jay-Jay! Feels so damn good!"

Suppressing his gagging reflex as much as he could, Jay let his newly found lover's dick hit the back of his throat until Adam emptied himself hard down his throat with a shout. He almost choked on the thick and warm liquid but managed to swallow it all.

"Are you still with me, Angel?" Jay said, running his fingers through his long hair. Adam gave him a weak smile.

"As long as you want me…" He answered with a toothy smile, handing him the abandoned baby oil.

Jay squirted some on his fingers, warming it before resuming his kiss with the beauty underneath him. He slowly pushed his middle finger inside of his body, calming him down with kisses until he had full access to it. The son of Randy Reso knew what he was looking for and he soon found it when his lover literally howled in pleasure when he applied pressure on that spongy bundle of nerves that gave men a taste of what Heaven felt like. He quickly added another digit and jabbed that sweet spot again and again bringing Adam back to hardness. He kept stretching him faster loving the way he squirmed against the white sheets. He coated his cock with the rest of the lube before kissing Adam deeply.

"Straddle me, Angel." He whispered in his ear before sitting against the head of the bed and pulling a very flushed lover in his lap. He placed his hands on the lovely hips in front of him as Adam guided his throbbing cock to his entrance. He whimpered at the pressure when the large head entered him, impaling himself slowly until Jason was buried deeply inside of him.

The shorter man kept on kissing him, leaving love bites on his neck to distract him from the intrusion.

After a while, Jay timidly bucked his hips up and brushed against his prostate getting a lovely sigh for his trouble. Slowly both of them started rolling their hips, in a quest for pleasure. They rested their foreheads together, meeting and uniting more and more with each thrusts. They filled the room with their moan, cries and pants getting louder and louder by the minute.

"I'm not gonna last long, Angel…" Jay managed through gritted teeth.

"Me neither… I… Love you…" Adam gasped as he came again, releasing against his lover's stomach without even a touch from him.

The walls constricted Jason's shaft so hard that he shouted as he spilled his seed hard inside of him. They remained still, shivering against each other's hot bodies.

"I love you since the very first time you opened that locker across from mine." Jay finally whispered, sliding carefully out of Adam.

The other blonde smiled, covering their naked bodies and took his place against Jason's chest.

"Funny day..."

"Tell me about it… I was looking for a biology book and I found love."

"I was looking for a friend and I found a loving knight in shining armor…" Adam chuckled, resting his head in the crook of his new boyfriend's neck.

"And I was looking for a costume for tomorrow…" Jay smiled before falling asleep, quickly followed by his lover.

In the morning a smiling Judy Copeland came back from work with some birthday cake. The woman was tired but proud she could find something for her son's birthday. She knocked before entering the room and almost dropped the plate she had prepared in the kitchen.

"What the..?" She gasped, watching the blonde boys with their naked bodies entangled in the covers.

Adam woke up, along with Jay who just opened his mouth and closed it like a fish out of the sea.

"So I guess your birthday was a hell of a day, right? I'll get more cake." She smiled, digging through the cake before leaving the stunned boys watching at each other before they fell back on the mattress giggling like crazy.

Indeed that day had been intense…

_**That's it, folks! Here's for Adam's B-Day! If you liked it, please don't hesitate! **_


End file.
